mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire
| image = File:Skul2.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Aaryan & Nana7 | link = | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 15.08.2011 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1) Bong 2) Yuli 3) EDM 4) Akriti 5) Tolecnal 6) Sakura-chan 7) Auramyna 8) Maurice 9) KlueMaster 10) Curr3nt 11) Darth nox 12) Thalia 13) Yodell 14) Shadow7 15) DarthMask | first = EDM | last = 4) Akriti 5) Tolecnal 7) Auramyna 8) Maurice 9) KlueMaster 10) Curr3nt 12) Thalia 13) Yodell 15) DarthMask | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Aaryan and hosted by Aaryan & Nana7 based on Skulduggery Pleasant: Playing with Fire. It began on August 15h, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win on D4 (August 25th). Game Mechanics Rules *OOA: Redirect > RID Recruit > Save > NK > Goodie RID Kill > Baddie RID Kill > Indy RID Kill > Steal > Goodie Block > Baddie Block > Indy Block > Trap > Indy NK > Baddie Spy > Goodie Spy * People are notified if they are redirected, and spies will be told (if they target X) thay Y is Y's role. * On any day, tie = no lynch. * Springheeled Jack can only be Recruited by Baddies. * If anybody is redirected to themself, their action fails. * If anyone chooses to act on themself and make a loop, it means a mod-kill. Role Descriptions Baddies(BTSC +NK): WinCon=Majority *'Baron Vengeous' – Out to set free the Faceless ones, RID Kill. *'Billy-Ray Sanguine' – A crazy psychopath,his ability to move underground like a mole makes him able to follow the player of his choice undetected (follow spy on odd nights, role spy on even) Dusk – A freelance vampire, he works for Vengeous. He can knock out the player of his choice (block) and has the ability of RID Recruiting Springheeled Jack (Block + RID Recruit is given, but only one will go through. If RID is correct, the Recruit goes through) Goodies: WinCon=Eliminate Baddies *'Skulduggery Pleasant' – Has a grudge against the Baron, RID Kill every Night *'Valrykie Cain' – Still a novice sorceress, she cannot do much. Vanilla, but BTSC with Gordon. If Gordon dies, she gets his power. If she dies, the power is lost. *'Gordon Edgley'- An imprint of the real Gordon Edgely’s soul, he is only known to Valrykie. He has a silver tongue, and he can convince an Indy to join the BTSC and become a Goodie. *'Tanith Low' – An expert with the sword, she’s not a fan of killing. Block *'China Sorrows' – Enchantingly beautiful, she can get any character to tell her their role. Role Spy *'Mr. Bliss' – His superhuman strength allows him to trap the player of his choice. (Save+block target, target cannot vote or speak.) *'Kenspeckle Grouse' – A magical doctor, he can save the player of his choice. *'Finbar Wrong' - A Sensitive, he has the power to envision the future. He can also steal the power of one player (he chooses the role, not the player, and cannot choose the same role twice). For example, N1 he targets X and Y. He uses X's power on Y, etc. for every Night cycle. He fails if he targets Gordon, Valrykie,RID Killers, or Scapegrace (if already recruited and chose redirect). Indies (separate WinCon, but if recruited their WinCon changes to that of their new faction) *'Vaurien Scapegrace'- WinCon: Last man standing out of Valrykie, Skulduggery, and him. - Calls himself the “Killer Supreme” but is really inept at murder. He has a grudge against Valrykie and Skulduggery for apprehending him. He is such a non-threat that it takes two lynches to kill him. If recruited, chooses between two-lynch or redirect. *Springheeled Jack – WinCon: Last man standing of him, Tanith Low and Sanguine - A mage with an obsession with killing, he is apprehended by Tanith Low and is tricked by Sanguine. Has a RID kill every night. If recruited he takes the cover of a random goodie when spied. *The Torment – WinCon: Last man standing out of him, Valrykie and Baron Vengeous. - He hates the Faceless ones and the Ancients, and so neither wants Vengeous to succeed or Valrykie to live. He has a block every night. Keeps his ability if recruited. *The Grotesquery- WinCon: Survival. - Massive and almost indestructable. He has a NK and cannot die in the day. Cannot be recruited. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *Akriti - Gordon Edgley *tolecnal - Tanith Low *maurice - Mr. Bliss *KlueMaster - Finbar Wrong *darth nox - Valrykie Cain *Thalia - China Sorrows *Yodell - Kenspeckle Grouse *DarthMask - Skulduggery Pleasant *Sakura-chan - The Torment - Recruited N3 by the Goodies MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: Aaryan & Nana7 #Bong - Baron Vengeous - Lynched D2 #Molly Mae - Dusk - Killed N4 by Skulduggery #EDM - the Grotesquery - Killed N1 by Springheeled Jack #Akriti - Gordon Edgley #tolecnal - Tanith Low #Sakura-chan - The Torment - Recruited N3 by the Goodies, Lynched D3 #Auramyna - Vaurien Scapegrace #maurice - Mr. Bliss #KlueMaster - Finbar Wrong #curr3nt - Springheeled Jack - Killed N3 by Billy Ray Sanguine #darth nox - Valrykie Cain - Killed N4 by Billy Ray Sanguine #Thalia - China Sorrows #Yodell - Kenspeckle Grouse #Shadow7 - Billy Ray Sanguine - Lynched D4 #DarthMask - Skulduggery Pleasant Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 6